Destrozada
by Fyenye
Summary: -No me dejes sola, no lo hagas. No me abandones... ¡No puedo mantenerme de pie por mí misma!- exclamé, cabizbaja. /One-shoot Leah/


Hola a tods. Siento haber estado tanto tiempo sin subir una historia, y esta la tenía en mi cabeza vaya a saber hace cuándo. x3 Al fin decidí subirla. *Aplausos* (¿) Espero que no quieran asesinarme. xD Acá les va una, espero que les guste. ^^

PD: Ya saben que como siempre los reviews me hacen sonreír. Un review no cuesta nada. ¡Si no nunca sabré qué cosas mejorar para perfeccionarme! w Así que ya saben, por favor, críticas, que con esto hay para darle. xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lágrimas. Lágrimas y más lágrimas. No pude evitarlo. Cayeron sin mi consentimiento, resbalaron por mis ojos, y extinguieron su vida en mis rodillas. La rabia creció dentro de mí. Alcé el puño y golpeé la puerta de madera, desequilibrándola por completo. Quería huir de allí, esconderme en un profundo hueco en el medio del deshabitado y abandonado bosque, darle la espalda al pasado, burlarme del presente y lamentarme del futuro. Nada había para mí en La Push. ¿Qué restaba esperar? Sólo había obtenido un corazón destrozado como compensación por haber amado con locura y devoción. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal? Era una niña, y S-... S-s-s... Ahg, me di asco a mí misma. No podía ni siquiera pronunciar su nombre sin que mis labios temblaran, mis ojos volvieran a llenarse de lágrimas, y un incesante y afilado dolor me atravesara el cuerpo. Estaba furiosa, confundida, sola, abatida, y deshecha por dentro tanto como por fuera. Tal cúmulo de emociones habían provocado un fuerte nudo en mi garganta, que no conseguía hacer desaparecer. Grité. Grité de rabia, de dolor, de dolorosa agonía. ¡Emily! ¡Mi prima! ¡Esa arpía había conseguido lo que yo nunca había podido, y sin esfuerzo alguno! Ya no podría mirarla de la misma manera. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si podría mirarla sin sentir los deseos de venganza e ira que se apoderaban de mí, de tirarme encima de ella y arrancarle su cabellera perfecta. Mi mano latía por darle su merecido. Claro que ella no era la única culpable en el asunto. Junté fuerzas, tomé aire y exhalé una bocanada antes de pronunciar su nombre.

-Sam- susurré, evitando el acostumbrado temblor de mi boca.

Él. Deseaba odiarlo. Quería odiarlo. Ansiaba odiarlo Había sido el causante de todo. Del amor, del desenfreno, del enfado. Maldita imprimación estúpida. ¿Qué acaso no podía haber funcionado conmigo? Si éramos el uno para el otro... Lo amaba. Lo había amado hasta la última fibra de mí ser. Sam, con su mirada acogedora y sincera. Sam, con su sonrisa fuerte y segura. Sam, con su cuerpo perfectamente torneado y musculoso. Sam, con sus manos cálidas y protectoras, con sus gestos amables y bondadosos, con su espíritu inquebrantable y pacífico, con su melodiosa e hipnotizante voz, con sus miradas silenciosas pero profundas, Sam... Sam. Me había mostrado un mundo nuevo y fascinante, un mundo que jamás había descubierto antes. Me había abierto los ojos, y me había cegado con su aura tan radiante y magnífica. Lo habría entregado todo por él. Mi propia vida y más, estaba segura de ello. Sam era la razón por la cuál existía, y por la cuál deseaba seguir viviendo tan al lado de él como fuera posible. Era la razón por la cuál respiraba, olía, pestañeaba y sonreía. Pero... ¿Qué sería de mí ahora? Yo me había convertido en un estorbo para la sociedad, en una carga para todos los demás. Ya no volvería a ser la misma Leah de siempre. Sam, su imprimación y Emily, habían constituido en conjunto el fin de mi existencia. Habían apretado, estrujado, machucado, pisoteado y quemado todo rastro fraternal y amoroso que poseía hacia ellos. Mi corazón, antes un órgano funcional y activo, no era más que un agujero negro que absorbía y devoraba, sediento de más y más oscuridad. Me di cuenta de que estaba vacía por dentro. El amor que había fluido en mí se había desvanecido, y había dado paso a la insoportable soledad, y a la melancolía absoluta. Caí en un interminable pozo del cuál nadie podía ayudarme.

-No me dejes sola, no lo hagas. No me abandones... ¡No puedo mantenerme de pie por mí misma!- exclamé, cabizbaja. Inhalé y exhalé, una y otra vez. Me puse de pie tambaleando y corrí. Corrí como nunca lo había hecho antes. Supuse, sentí y experimenté que esa vez era diferente. No era por una orden, era por mí misma. El pecho me ardía, y no me importaba. Cada vez me alejaba más de la reserva, de los recuerdos, de los pensamientos, de todo. Correr me ayudaba. Ponía mi mente en una única función, no dejándome pensar en lo demás. Mi cuerpo se movía de tal modo que evitaba con suma facilidad a las ramas y árboles, mientras sentía que mis pies no llegaban a tocar el suelo. El viento golpeaba contra mí, y alborotaba todos mis cabellos. Se sentía bien. Por lo menos aquello me distraía... Sin poder detenerlo, un torrente de imágenes mentales fluyeron por mi mente, invadiéndola por completo. Sam sonriendo, Sam besándome, Sam corriendo, Sam enojándose, Sam gritándome, Sam...abandonándome. Paré de correr y me cubrí los ojos con las manos para no llorar otra vez. Era débil. Era sumamente débil, y detestaba serlo, como también detestaba mostrarlo. Me sentía indefensa e insegura, aislada en un mundo de gigantes que me protegían. Tenía que volverme fuerte. No podía estar huyendo de ello para siempre. Huir era de cobardes, y yo no lo era. Volvería a la reserva, y le demostraría a Sam, Emily, y los demás, que podía vivir con aquella traición. Que me había afectado fuerte – no podría negarlo- pero que lo había superado. Que no necesitaba lástima y mucho menos compasión. Podía valerme por mí misma e iba a probárselos a todos. Tarde o temprano, mi pasado me encontraría y me condenaría. Debía hacerle frente en ese momento, cuándo todavía podía mantenerme en pie e intentar una última lucha. Me reí de mi misma. ¡Qué tonta había sido! No me iba a rendir así como si nada. Iba a pelear. Iba a batallar. Y lo más importante: iba a vencer.


End file.
